Plane Crash Leads to Adventures
by Claerine
Summary: Set after the WC. Seirin High, Kaijo high, Too Academy, Shūtoku High, Yosen High and Rakuzan High are all invited by a rich WC sponsor. He gave them permission to use one of his islands to train. Luxury facilities and lodge are waiting for them... If not for a plane crash. Now the GoM and Kuroko have to survive in a deserted island till the rescue comes. How can they survive this?
1. Day 1 : Invitation

Hi readers! This is my first KnB fanfic. I started reading other KnB fanfics weeks ago... and I wanna try to make one... coz it seems fun.. :D and it is FUN...

Ignore my grammar mistake, typos and other errors...

Diclaimers : "I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei!"

Please leave your thought for this story...

Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kise! Don't grab all this blanket to yourself!"

"But... I'm... cold, Aominecchi!" He's shivering. His teeth are chattering.

"We're all feeling cold, idiot. You'd be grateful to Oha-asa. Blanket is my lucky item for today." Said the green haired glasses boy.

_* Insert a loud stomach grumbling sound here... _(A/N: I'm so sorry.. I don't know how to describe it in words)

"I'm hungry..~ Minna, do you have any snack?" the giant rubbed his stomach.

"If we had something, we would had eaten along time ago!" Aomine rose up from his sleeping position.

"And why you only ask for snack at a time like this, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise sobbed animatedly. Murasakibara just remind him that he's also hungry.

"Minna... quiet down. Or I'll have to do something about it." said the dual colored eyes captain. He's staring at them dangerously.

"Ha... hai.." They forgot that they also stuck here with the evil ex-captain.

"Good. Why don't you all try to follow Tetsuya's good example? Try to get some good rest." He glanced at his right side. The teal haired boy is sleeping peacefully.

"As expected of Tetsu. He won't wake once he's a sleep." Aomine sighed. He closed his eyes.

"Kurokochi is incredible."

"I'm hungry..~" Loud stomach grumbling sound...

"How did we get stuck in this situation again?" Midorima flashed back to a few hours earlier.

* * *

**06.30 am at Shutoku High... **

"Guys, listen up! We're canceling today's practice." said Ōtsubo.

"What?! All of my effort setting up five alarm clocks was a waste!" said the small forward of Shutoku, Kiyoshi Miyaji.

Murmurs and protest are voicing out.

"And here I'm paddling the rickshaw for Shin-chan's sake." mumbled the hawk eyed player. Looking annoyed.

"Hmph! It's not my fault that you lost in rock-paper-scissors game."

"We didn't even mentioned about the game! You looked so sleepy! So, I offered to paddle for you. You'd be thankful to me, Shin-chan!"

"Shu... Shut up! I was wide a wake this morning. Thank you very much." He blushed but he covered it well while adjusting his glasses.

"Acting all shy now?" Shutoku's point guard wouldn't stop bothering him. He grinned teasingly.

"GUYS! I HAVEN'T DONE TALKING HERE!"

"Ha... hai... captain.." They zipped their mouth shut instantly.

"Geez, listen up till I'm finished will you?" He's massaging his temple. "As you all can see, Coach Nakatani isn't here. He's on his way to Sabi-Island."

"Sabi-Island?"

"Yes. Coach got an invitation from a rich sponsor. He said he's one of the last Winter Cup sponsor. He gave us permission to use one of his islands for a week."

"An Island? For real?"

"Yes. And now we're heading there. Grab you bags and start moving guys. The private plane is waiting."

"Wow! We're taking a private plane! It's great, Shin-chan."

"You're over excited, Takao. It's still the same as taking ordinary plane. There's no need to get excited."

* * *

**At Narita Airport gate XX...**

"Midorimachi/ Midorin! You're invited too?"

"Wha... ? Kaijō High? And... Tōō Academy?!" Midorima and the other Shutoku players are utterly surprised.

"Hoahmm.. This is looking suspicious." said the tanned player yawning. Not getting enough sleep since Satsuki woke him up at dawn.

"So... it's only us three?" Midorima looking to the right and left. Making sure they are no more surprises.

"What do you mean, Midorin?"

"I'm talking about Kuroko and Seirin."

"I have no idea about Tetsu-kun. In fact, I don't know anything about this. Coach Harasawa just got the invitation. There isn't much information written on it." Satsuki took a glance at the coach. He is talking with someone on the phone while holding the elegant black envelope. Looks like there's a trouble. And Coach Takeuchi is standing next to him

"I see. I guess they're not invited after all."

"We're invited."

"Really? I don't see... wait.. huh? Who's talking just now?" Aomine is looking at the same confused faces as his.

"It's me. I'm right here."

"WHAAAA... Tetsu/Kurokochi/Tetsu-kun/Kuroko!"

" You bastard! Stop scaring me like that! Since when were you here anyway?!"

"Around five minutes ago."

"I see... huff.. it's been awhile since we last experienced that. Nice seeing you here Kurokochi!"

Aomine had to hold Satsuki down before she launch on Kuroko.

"Wait! You said, you are invited too? Then, where are the others?" Midorima thought if Seirin was invited, he would be able to notice them since they are a bunch of noisy people.

"We're waiting two gates away from this gate. It's written on the invitation."

"What? Let me check with Coach Harasawa." She snapped back to manager mode.

After checking it with Coach Harasawa, they all got into the wrong gates. So, they all rushed to the right gate...

* * *

**After two and a half hours of delay, they finally made it on plane..**

"Dear passengers, This is captain Morikawa speaking. Today, I'd be in charged to take you all to Sabi-island. The journey will take approximately five hours. I recommend you to put on your seat belt during the flight. Be aware of turbulence since this plane is faster than ordinary plane. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice flight."

And the plane is taking off... ~

"Why do I have to sit at the back? And of all place it has to be here?"

"It's not like I want to sit near you, Bakagami!"

"What's that?! Ahomine!"

"Stop it you two! It's cramp enough in here. Don't move around so much." said Midorima.

"pfft... poor Shin-chan!"

"Shut up Takao!"A nerve popped on his head. He's stuck there because of a big mistake. Today's lucky item is big and heavy so he had to leave it in his bag. A mistake that he'll never repeat the second time.

"You two are squeezing Kurokochi!" Kise pointed at Kuroko who is sitting between the double idiots. "One of you should just switch with me!" Kise wailed. No one cares about his offer.

"Ne, Wanna switch with me, Kurochin~"

"No, it's fine Murasakibara-kun. Thank you for the offer." Kuroko replied. To be honest, he wants to. It's the window seat. His favorite. But the idea of having a giant move around in this tiny space... it's not a wise choice.

"Bakagami! Why don't you move somewhere else?"

"Huh?! There's no vacant seat left and why should I move?!"

"You're the closest to the alley! You should move!"

"Hell no!"

"You...!"

"First years lately have lack of respect. Huh?!" Junpei Hyūga finally snapped from his lack of sleep. Smiling at them with demonic aura. More evil than usual.

"We're trying to get some sleep here! Why don't you two just be quiet! Or you two can move to baggage section like we'd give a damn care about it!" Said Riko with flames around her.

"Urg... We're sorry."

Other passengers, Kaijō High, Shūtoku High, Tōō Academy, Yōsen High and Rakuzan High who luckily sit at the front sighed in relieved. Someone can finally make them shut up. They now can get some sleep without trouble. Well, they're not lucky enough like the coaches or Akashi who are listening to music and don't care about the noise.

* * *

**62 minutes to landing time... **

**The plane is shaking harsh..**

"Dear, Passengers. We're sorry for the turbulence which caused by a bad weather. Please put on your seat belt and remain seated. Thank you."

Kuroko who didn't fall a sleep the entire time (coz of double loud snore from left and right side), put his seat belt on. He did the same for Kagami, Aomine and Kise.

He waited for a few minutes. But the turbulence isn't stopping. It's getting worse. Some passengers are waking up because of it. So, he decided to wake Midorima up. He's the easiest among all.

"Midorima-kun! Please wake up. Midorima-kun!"

"Huh? What? Oh, it's you Kuroko. Are we arriving soon?" He put his glasses on.

"No. We're having trouble." Kuroko said with a deadpan face.

"What?" Midorima looks confused for a moment. Then he felt it. The plane was far from stable.

"Murasakibara, Kise! Wake up! Kuroko, wake those two idiots up."

It took seconds waking those two up. Well... the entire passengers. Who wouldn't wake up after hearing Kise loud panic scream? Even Nebuya, the sleepy head of Rakuzan woke up.

"Dear, passengers. Due to the storm, I'm afraid we have to take emergency landing. Please stay clam follow our crew directions."

The plane crew command them to wear life jacket. Good thing they prepare a giant size for Murasakibara. Others began murmuring prayers and cold sweat is dripping. Some are still calm (ex: Kuroko and Akashi)

But the calm face on Akashi is starting to disappear. A look of alert replace it. He _saw_ something is gonna happen.

"Unfasten your seat belt." he said while he's still staring at the door beside Nebuya.

"What? What are you saying Akashi?"

"Follow my order now! Unfasten your seat belt and grip on the seat tightly!" Akashi shouted. Loud enough to silence everybody.

"Sei-chan, you're scaring us. What do you mean by that?" Asked Reo. He tried to stay calm.

"Listen, everybody! The door is gonna detached before we make it to the ground. We have to jump out before it crash!"

They all froze in their seats. Too shock to analyze this information.

"Sir, please remain calm. Don't say things that will make other passengers go panic." said the plane crew who is sitting a cross Akashi.

"I know what I'm saying. If you wanna survive then heed my order." Akahi gave a glare that convince him.

"All of you, Unfasten your seat belt. Make a line closest to this door. Grab something to hold on. When I give you the signal, Jump out one by one without hesitation. One by one and do it fast! Understood?"

They all nod in fear. Too scared to argue or shed tears. Coach Harasawa had to surport his friend, Coach Takeuchi. He looked like he's about to have a heart attack.

As if on cue, the strong wind is blowing the door away. Giving a loud scratching sound against the metal plane.

"NOW!"

Before the plane completely lose its balance, The first on the line, Nebuya jumped out. Followed by the rest of all Rakuzan team. Then, Kaijo, Too, Shūtoku, Yosen and Seirin. Hyuga had to drag Kagami out of the last line because he knew Kagami is afraid of jumping from high places. In this case, it's extremely high. He had to kick Kagami's butt and make him fall to the sea.

And the last line are the ones whose seats are at the back and Akashi. The first one to jump out is Murasakibara. But, the strong wind is hitting again. Making the plane tilt to the right side. This caught Murasakibara off guard. He lost his balance and bump on Midorima then he bump on Kise. Luckily, Aomine hold his stance. So he didn't crush on Kuroko. And Akashi is alert enough. He caught Kuroko's shoulder. Prevent him from falling.

The wind hadn't stop yet. It kept hitting on the plane. Making it harder for them to stand up.

"Atsushi, jump out now! We're about to crash!"

Not waiting any seconds, He jump out. Followed by Midorima, Kise, Aomine. Then, Akashi dragged Kuroko with him. He knew if he left him to jump alone, Kuroko might disappear somewhere. And it's not a brilliant idea.

They are floating on the sea. Made it one minute earlier before heard a loud crashing sound. They all looking at it with horror. The plane crashed really far from them. But they still see the huge amount of ashes with orange color.

* * *

Now, that the six of them are separated quite far from the other group, they decided to swim to a land in front of them. Not like other group who ended up in a better island (he spotted one during the 'jumping' session). Akashi predicted that they'll be hard to find. Cellphone doesn't work. No signal. Moreover their location is out of reached. They can't see any green color from their position. It's all blue! It might take days or even weeks for rescue team to find them.

So he command them to find supply and shelter. On the way, somehow Midorima spotted his bag hanging on a tree. Then they find other bags dropped not far from his. They collect all the bags. Unzipped it and took whatever they need (forget about being rude. It survival here!)...

Too bad.. no food.. just water and clothes and some toiletries.

They decided to find shelter since it's getting dark. And here they're end up in a small cave...

* * *

_That's what happen... I wonder how we'll survive here. No animals or fruits as far as I can see. Just some fish from the sea..._ He sighed. _How can I survive without my lucky item tomorrow? And no Oha-asa till we get through this! What a huge mistake leaving my lucky item in my bag. I'll make a metal note to NEVER leave my lucky item no matter how huge or heavy it is._.._ a good lesson to learn.._

Then he drifted to sleep...

* * *

So, how is it readers? Do you have any comments, critics, or suggestions? I'll gladly receive it...

(A/N) : Some of the coaches (who are not mention), they left a day before. :D

and also I didn't mention Chihiro Mayuzumi name in Rakuzan. Coz I'm not familiar with his character yet... and tbh, I don't really like him... (please excuse my reason)


	2. Day 2 (part 1): The Rescue Route

Good day, readers! Thank you so much for reading this story! ^_^

Here is the second chap...

Please ignore my grammar mistake, OOCness and other errors...

(A/N: In this story, those retired third years are still joining basketball team.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Day 2 (part 1) : The Rescue Route

**At dawn in Sabi-Island...**

"What? This is the last boat?!" asked a histeric Momoi..

"It is, miss. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to report." the boat crew made his way to a building.

"No... It can't be! No! We need to find them!Imayoshi-sempai, do something about it! Please.."

"Momoi-san, please calm down. I'm sure they're alright." But he's also panicking in the inside.

"No! We need to find them... Please! At this rate... they will * hics they will.. * hics"

Seirin watched them in confusion. They all just escaped death right? They owed a big debt to Akashi. They made a metal note to thank him later.

But right now, Shouldn't they be celebrating or something? And what last boat they're talking about?

"Hey, come to think of it, where is Akashi? We need to thank him properly." said Koganei.

"Good question. Where's he?" asked the others.

"Guys, it isn't only about Akashi! Where are the rest of GoM?! I can't see any of them!" said Riko in panic.

"You're right!" they all go in panic mode. Looking for them

"Hyuga-sempai... Kuroko... also isn't here... " Kagami said in alert.

"What?"

* * *

**A****t an auditorium in a building..**

All of them were requested to gather there. And none of them spot the GoM member or the phantom sixth man.

Then, there is a man standing on a balcony..

"Welcome to Sabi-Island. My name is Batera Kuonji. I'm the one who sent the invitation." said a middle aged Japanese-American man.

Rakuzan Coach gave a nod to him. Followed by other coaches. Including Riko. The man nod back.

"I received the report of the incident. I can't say anything except apologizing to all of you. And I owed a big gratitude to Seijuro Akashi. I can't even imagine what will I say to Akahasi-san if his incredible son is... " The man can't continue his words. He doesn't want to imagine what will Akashi's father do to him NOW.

"Moving on.. I've also received a bad news. There're six people missing. I've contacted the police. And a rescue team is now planning a rescue route. The six people are Kise Ryouta,Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya."

Seirin gasped in horor. The others are also looking depressed. Momoi's bursting into tears.

"For now, I've prepared rooms, clothes and other accommodation for all of you. The butlers and maids will show you the way. Please ask them if you need something. I'll report to you once the rescue team found something. Meanwhile, please have a good rest."

* * *

**Meanwhile at X Island...**

The six missing people are having grilled fish for breakfast.. (all thanks to Kuroko's fishing skill and Akashi's how-to-make-fire knowledge)

"Achooo." Kuroko rubbed his nose. It's a bit watery.

"Are you having a cold, Tetsuya?"

"No. I'm fine, Akashi-kun." said Kuroko with his awful bed hair. He cleaned his nose with a tissue.

"It's all this idiot blondie's fault! You took the blanket all for yourself!" Aomine grabbed Kise like catching a thief cat.

"Hwaaa... I'm so sorry Kurokochi!" Kise is sobbing animatedly.

"Hmph! You're also at fault, Aomine! I can't get a good sleep thanks to your loud snoring!" said Midorima with a pair of panda eyes. His hair is messy. And his shirt wrinkles. So unlikely of him.

"Hey! Are you looking for an excuse because of your misfortune?! You should say that to Murasakibara!"

Last night sleeping arrangement: Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Akashi and Kuroko. Murasakibara turned in his sleep. He stretched his arm and hit Midorima on his eyes. Resulting a pair of panda eyes. Good thing, he took off his glasses while he's sleeping.

Kise held his stomach. Trying to hold his laughter. Kuroko chuckled at his face. And Midorima snapped.

"Stop laughing! It's all because I don't have my lucky item today! If I had it, None of this thing would have happen!"

"Aiyaa~ _*munch_ I'm sorry _*munch_, Midochin." though he didn't look sorry at all.

"Stop talking and eating at the same time! Have some manners!"

_*clap clap_... "All right, guys! I need to explain our current situation." They all paid attention to the red haired captain.

He took a stick and draw something on sand. Which looks like a map.

"This is the Sabi-Island." Akashi pointed on the sand map. They all nodded.

"And this is where the plane crashed. And those are smaller islands around it." he pointed to another island on the left side. Quite far from Sabi-Island.

"And according to my prediction, we're here." he pointed to a small island on the right side. He gave an X marked. It's the opposite side from where the plane crashed. And it's also far away from Sabi-Island.

"What are you trying to say, Akashi?" Midorima looked confused.

"If they send a rescue team, what's the first thing they search?" he asked them back.

"The plane of course!" Kise answered the most obvious question.

"And? Your point is...?" Aomine looked even more confused.

"And they will search its surrounding area." Midorima began to understand. He looked very worried.

"It will take much time due to unpredictable weather. And our current location isn't helping. Too many small islands. " Kuroko stated another fact. He frowned.

"That's right. But that's all are the good news." He nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean_ *munch munch_ Akachin~?"

Midorima and Kuroko knew what Akashi meant. They widen their eyes in horor.

"The worst outcome is... If they couldn't find us, we'll be considered as dead."

They all froze in schock. That never crossed their minds.

* * *

"Team, search on air isn't possible due to bad weather today. So, we will split into two groups. Group A is responsible for search on land and Group B for the sea." said the rescue team captain.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! We've discuss about the route. We'll focus on the island where the plane crashed and its surrounding area. And question?"

They all shook their heads.

"Okay! Due to this storm, We'll begin searching this afternoon. You're dismissed."

* * *

**At Sabi-Island dining area...**

The players are gathering there. Sitting according to their own team. Some prefer to stay at their room. The coaches (except Riko. They banned her because she's still underage) are involve with the rescue team.

"It's all my fault. I should've drag Kuroko too. Who knows what will happen to him out there.." Mumbled Hyuga. He flinched thinking about that. Same goes with the rest of the team. They can't imagine their most fragile friend out there in this bad weather.

"Shin-chan, I'm so sorry... It's all my fault for making you sit at the back." Takao said with teary eyes. Otsubo patted his shoulder.

"Kise... That idiot..." Kasamatsu held his frustration.

"Sei-chan..." Reo tearing up.

"Atsushi..." Hirumo is holding his favorite snack. Apparently, he found many in his room. And the purple giant is supposed to be his roommate.

"Dai-chan... _*hics_ Tetsu-kun..._ *hics hics_..." Momoi has been crying non stop. Sakurai has been trying to comfort her. But to no avail... "What if _*hics _they are _*hics _injured? And the rescue team _*hics _are too late to _*hics _save them?"

Everyone went uptight. She is right! What does it mean if they are found but it was too late? Every one of them began to think more negative thoughts.

"Arghhhh! Enough all of you!" Kagami couldn't stand this conversation any longer. He bang his fist on the table. Made them startled.

"What are you saying?! They are not dead! Akashi's with them! We're fine without a single scratch... And so will they!" Shocking all of them with his words.

"Yeah. You're right, Taiga. I'm sorry. Atsushi is fine. All six of them will come back safe and sound." Hirumo gave a small smile.

"That's right. That idiot is too stupid to die." Kasamatsu snorted.

"Shin-chan is full of luck. He'll be fine." He wiped his tears.

"Tetsu-kun is smart! He'll take care of Dai-chan. They'll be okay." Seirin nodded. They know Kuroko is smart enough to find shelter.

"Akashi is too evil. Even the God of death will think thousands times to take his soul."

"Pffft... Just you wait till he heard you. He'll asked the death God to take you instead, Hayama!"

"More like threatening him." Reo added. Sweat dropped.

Kagami sighed in relieved. Looks like they're back to normal. It's all thanks to those American culture. Always be positive till you've received the actual news.

_WHAAACK..._

"Whaaa..? That hurts! What did I do?" Kagami protested. He rubbed his head.

"It's rude to bang on the table, Bakagami!" Riko smacked him with a big paper fan.

"But thanks to him, we snapped out of it." Teppei scratching his cheek. Feeling shy with his gloomy looks.

"Well, you've a point. He isn't called Bakagami for nothing." Izuki sighed. For once he didn't use puns.

"Thank you, Bakagami-kun!" Momoi gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, good job Bakagami!" "Well done, Bakagami!" said the others. Including his brother.

"GAAH! I'm not Bakagami! Stop calling me that!"

* * *

"So, what are you suggesting, Akashi?" asked Midorima. It turned to be a five people discussion. Leaving out the hysterical Kise alone. Akashi decided to punish him later..

"I suggest we stay here. Aomine and Atsushi is responsible to build the sign. Plug a sturdy stick on this beach using one of the bags as the flag. That will attract rescue team." the two of them nodded. "Then from morning until dusk, we'll gather whatever stuff we can find. Food, water, medicine and other supplies. But our first priority is a radio or other communication device."

"We'll split into three groups. Shintaro with Ryouta. You guys go to the east side. Tetsuya and Daiki to west side. Atsushi and I are taking the North side." Midorima twitched an eye brow at his ex-captain choice. But he didn't dare to say a word.

"Take this watch." Akashi handed each to Midorima and Kuroko. Akashi searched on the bags yesterday. It must be one of the team member's watch.

"Since, the phone isn't working, you guys _must_ come back to the cave every two hours. If not, then we know something must have happen to you. If the weather change so suddenly, don't go looking your way to the cave. Instead, look for a shelter. And last, beware of wild animals or suspicious plants. No matter how hungry you're don't try eating something you don't know. You might end up dead. Any question?"

They shook their heads. Chills run down to their spines thinking about it.

"Good. Let's start moving."

* * *

A/N: I choose to name it Sabi-Island coz I took it from さびれた (read: _sabireta) _which means deserted..

I'd like to thank miuruzeny, Seithr-Kairy, pokermaniac039, CrystalRed, SadisticPrincess13, Myadorabletetsuya, emoluvr108, tweeveers, ailill93, Yume Kurai, DiamondLightHQ, Female Itachi,Moony the Mature One and HibarixZhen for the marking my story as favorites or follows...

Thank you very much... *bows deeply

And also to the other readers out there!

Till the next update! ^_^


	3. Day 2 (part 2): Exploring X Island

Good day, readers! Thank you so much for supporting this story. I'd never think that there will be so many people reading this!^_^

Now, I understand what most authors feel to receive reviews. It's like our hard work is paid off. This is a great experience! XD

I'd like to reply for the reviews..

**aibeloved (Guest)** : Akashi didn't mention about setting up fire (smoke) as signal coz considering the unpredicted weather (storm and windstorm), something could go wrong. The fire could go out of control and it might accidentally burn the woods. Then they'll be in a worse state. I hope that answered your question... (^◡^)

**Female Itachi : **Thank you so much! I hope you have a great day as well! ლ(^w^ლ)

_Disclaimers : "Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns all of KnB characters. Including my (our) favorite Kuroko."_

Please enjoy and Happy reading~! *bows deeply..

* * *

Day 2 (Part 2) : Exploring X Island

**East side of X island... Midorima-Kise...**

"Ne, ne Midorimachi! Look at the flowers! They're so pretty! I've never seen them at Tokyo!" He pointed at a bunch of rainbow colored flowers. Midorima flinched. Those looked suspicious. _What kind of flower that have all seven colors mix together?!_

"I wanna show it to Kurokochi!" He bend down to pick one.

"Wait! Don't pick that suspicious flower!"

Oh My.. It's too late...

Once Kise heard a light snap sound, sap squirted from the flowe. Hitting them both on the hair and face. It smelled sweet and felt sticky like honey. Kise chuckled a nervous laugh. Midorima shook in anger.

"YOU...! YOU'RE DEAD, KISE!"

"GYAAAA...! I'M SORRY!" The blond model ran for his life.

* * *

**West side of X island... Kuroko-Aomine...**

"Hoamm... I'm so sleepy..." Aomine yawned for the umpteenth times.

"Aomine-kun, there is a steep road ahead. Please watch your step."

"Rather than me, it's should be you. Your leg strength is bad, Tetsu."

"It's not about leg strength. I used to camp with my relatives. So, I'm used to this."

"Hmm... I see. No wonder you know how to fish."

Kuroko smiled at the memory. He remembered the days when his relatives and him went to camp during summer time. Kuroko's parents are busy. They couldn't take him for vacation. So, his mother's little brother or his uncle, take him with his family. His uncle taught him everything about camping. Now, Kuroko is really grateful. It comes in handy.

"Hey, Tetsu! Look! Are those apples?" Aomine pointed at a bunch of apples on the ground. Well, it isn't like they just laying there. More like... it grows on over there?

"Let's take a look." He's curious.

"Hell yeah! We found apples!"

They went down hill. Aomine is super excited with the number of apples. There are hundreds here. scattered on the grass. Finally they can have something other than fish.

"It looks like an ordinary apple. It smelled like... apples." Kuroko sniffed it.

"Of course! I'm the one who found it. Now, let me have a bite."

"Take a small bite, Aomine-kun. If something goes wrong, spit it out."

"I know. I know" He grinned. And there he goes...

_CRAAACK... _

Aomine froze. Kuroko blinked. That's the sound of his teeth because they couldn't sank into that delicious apple. It felt like he just bite a hard rock. They looked at it in disbelief.

"WHAT KIND OF APPLE IS THIS?!" He threw it to nowhere.

* * *

**North side of X island... Akashi-Murasakibara...**

"Hmm? Is that Midochin, Kisechin and Minechin's voice~?" Murasakibara lazily dragged himself.

"It is."

"Mmm... They're loud~"

"Atsushi, could you pick that branch? The one with a single leaf on it."

"That one~?" He pointed on a high branch. At least it's high for people with normal height.

"Yes."

"Okkie~" Murasakibara tiptoed to grab that branch. The he handed it to him.

Akashi observed it for a while. Then he started to walk further. Murasakibara followed behind him.

Akashi was in deep thought.

* * *

Akashi and Murasakibara are the last one arriving at the cave. There they found Aomine looking at his teeth on a mirror (found in one of Satsuki's belongings), a grumpy Midorima drying up his hair. Kuroko helping a sobbing Kise pick out leaves from his sticky hair.

"I'm home~"

"Don't say that! This isn't your home!" Midorima shouted angrily. He had enough of this.

"Hmm... Something smells sweet. _*sniff_ Is from that Kisechin~?"

Kise just nodded. He's still sobbing for his hair. The perfect model hair is ruined now.

_*insert a stomach growl sound_

"I wanna eat Kisechin~" his mouth is wide open. drooling..

"Gyaaa... Stop that! Murasakibarachi!" Kise ran outside. He followed after him.

"Welcome back, Akashi-kun."

Akashi gave a nod. He didn't have to ask what happen here. He can predict what happen to them.

"Did you guys find something?"

Midorima shook his head. Refused to tell the embarrassing story. Moreover, they didn't find anything significant. So nothing to report to.

Aomine told Akashi about the apple incident. At least he is't missing a tooth because of it. Akashi looked surprised. Then frowned. Thinking about something.

"We also found a small stream. At least we don't need to worry about our water supply." Kuroko added.

Akashi nodded. Murasakibara and him found one as well.

"And also these..." he showed him some mushrooms.

"Is this edible?" Midroma observed it. They looked like normal shitake mushrooms.

Kuroko shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Don't take unnecessary risk. We don't want to die early, do we?"

They shivered. Of course they don't!

"Anyway, what about you?"

"Good question Shintaro. I found something interesting. Other than a small stream..." He showed the branch.

"Hah?! What's so interesting about this?" Aomine didn't look impressed.

"For once, I've to agree with this idiot."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Wait... This is..." Kuroko took it and observed closely. Akashi smiled. He knew the phantom sixth man would notice something.

"Is this an artificial branch?"

"Very good, Tetsuya."

"What? Let me see." Kuroko handed it over to him. Midorima and Aomine looked at it.

"Is this really an artificial? Looks like a normal branch to me." Aomine commented "This leaf...is real, isn't it?". He squeezed the leaf.

"Kuroko's right. Look at this side." Midorima showed him the part where Murasakibara broke it. The branch is a bit shiny. The real one won't shine like this.

"But this leaf..."

"Yes. That's a real leaf." Akashi answered the weird fact.

"What?!" Aomine snatched it from Midorima. He brought it close to his face.

"But how is this posibble?"

Akashi shrugged. "There is something unusual about this island."

"Guys! There is a storm heading this way!" Kise warned. He's running with his wet hair. He's done cleaning up.

"The sky is scary~"

Akashi sighed. Things are harder than what he predicted. "Looks like our late lunch and dinner menu will be seafood. Again."

* * *

**At Sabi-Island head building..**

"You found any news captain?" Batera entered a room full of computer screen and machines.

"I'm afraid not today, sir. We can't reached the plane crash area yet."

"I see... If they don't face obstacles, reinforcement team from Akashi corp will be here the day after tomorrow. They will help us pinpoint the possibility areas. Please prepare your team."

"Yes, sir!"

Batera looked frightened. He intended to not let anyone heard this news yet. They had a small meeting and the coaches agreed (only cos they don't want to create uncertain commotion in soceity). But how in the world his fearful-new-found business partner knew about this? Even the press have no clue about the training and this incident. If anything happens to the Akashi corp heir, he will say good bye to the business world.

"Captain, do tell me your honest opinion. Do you think that... those kids... are alive?"

The man is silent for a moment. He took off his hat.

"In my 20 years career, I haven't found anyone survived in this situation. We either found the dead bodies or declared them dead after a month since the search party started..." That information is enough to make the man almost have a heart attack. "But... It's also my first time witnessing more than 60 people made it out alive. And... it all because of a high school student. So... I'm not sure anymore. Anything could happen, sir."

* * *

End of chapter 3...

A/N : Aku baru ngeh ternyata banyak warga indo yg baca dan nulis KnB fanfic...

Buat **HibarixZhen**, **Nozomi Rizuki 1414**, **Myadorabletetsuya**, **Yuna Seijuurou** : salam kenal yaaa! thanks udh meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita ini. sori kl bhs inggrisnya rada ngaco (っ◕◡◕)っ

_I'd like to thank these awsome readers : _

Nozomi Rizuki 1414, Bakudan-chan-san, BloodyZombie,

ElenaLionward07, Yuna Seijuurou, letitri, mikichin, Rell,

Vuurvlieg, telletha, Female Itachi, mIsGuIdEd .Angel.07,

revenanttrickster, artjsh, zanzchi,Mimibeear, SpiralNinja05,

luchiaseiren, mysticzephyra, ikki .riza 15, Vanilla1115,

and aibeloved (Guest) for the giving reviews, marking my story as favorites or follows...

And also to the other readers out there! Thank you very much!

Till the next update...! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	4. Day 3 (part 1) : X Island Identity

Good day readers! Thank you so much for reading this story.. I'd like to reply some reviews..

**Vanilla1115** : Thank you so much for supporting me! ≧◡≦

**aibeloved (Guest)** : It won't. They needed something more than 'normal'. ^_^

**Aliyss** : Salam kenal yaa! Thanks buat supportnya! ＾▽＾

**Nozomi Rizuki 1414 **: Makasih yaaaa! 〷‐＾▽＾‐〷

**WinterRaineeDay91** : I put some in this story coz for me KnB isn't complete without those humor sense (like in the manga). Thanks a lot for your review! ᕙ(`▽´)ᕗ

**Myadorabletetsuya** : Sama dong. Kadang aku juga cek fanfic via hp... Btw, thank you so much! But.. I wouldn't _want_ to have that kind of experiment. I was just imagining it. Sorry, if it doesn't feel so real.. ٩(×̯×)۶

**Yuna Seijuurou** : Thanks banget buat masukan dan supportnya! (≧◡≦)

* * *

Day 3 (Part 1) : X Island Identity

**Lunch time at X Island..**

"Noooo.. At this rate, we'll turn into mermaids before we got off this island!" Kise whinned. He had enough of seafood.

"You idiot! How can we turned into mermaids?! They don't exist!" Aomine swallowed a grilled king prawn. He's getting better at stabbing with hand made spear.

"They do exist. I _*munch_ read about it on a snack wrappers. They live _*munch_ in Atlantic city~"

"That's the result of eating too much snack. Your brain function is decreasing." Midorima commented. Today, he has band aids on his forehead and nose. Another result of his misfortune.

"Eh? Blur garden? What a weird name of snack~"

_A/N: Midorima said 'brain' in english. And Murasakibara heard ぶれ園 (read: Bure-en) which means blur garden._

Aomine chocked on his food. Kise wanted to puke. Imagining human brain as snack at lunch time. Midorima facepalm. They all have the same thought at the moment. _How can he passed high school entrance exam?_

"Forget what I said. Where are Akashi and Kuroko?"

"Uhm... I'm right here."

It felt like a déjà vu. They all looked at Aomine's right side.

"WHOOAH...! Since when did you sit there Kurokochi?!"

"Since we had lunch?" He starred back at them. Feeling confused.

"I told you not to give me another heart attack! Geez, say something if you're there!"

"I'm sorry." said the teal haired boy with his deadpan face.

"Do you know where Akashi is, Kuroko?" Midorima adjusted his fallen glasses.

"Akashi-kun said he wants to investigate something. He ordered us to stay. He'll be back in a while."

* * *

**At Sabi-Island Basketball court B..**

"All right guys! Five minutes break!" Riko yelled after she blew a whistle.

Seirin team sighed in relieved. They finally can relax after a harsh basic training. They took water bottles and towels.

"Coach, your mind is wandering somewhere isn't it?" Hyuga stated what he feels.

"I'd be lying if I say no." She gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, Riko. They'll be fine." Teppei reassured her. Patted her shoulder.

"I keep telling myself the same thing. But.. it's already the third day! And I remembered what Momoi said. If they're injured and had an infection, it'll be too late!"

"But.. there must be something they can find. Herbal medicine or something like that?" Izuki added.

"No, the possibility is low. And who have that kind of knowledge anyway?" She got more paranoid.

"Definitely not Ahomine!" Kagami smirked. Riko glared at him. "Uh... I'm sorry.."

"Ah... Coach! Mitobe said, is there anything we can do to help the search party?" Mitobe nodded beside Koganei.

"Help the search party? How?"

"Join the rescue team to find them." Koganei translated again.

They all think about it for a while. It isn't a bad idea.

"All right. I'll see what I can do. I'm still a coach after all. I've the right to do something. Meanwhile, you guys discuss that idea to the others. But leave the coaches out. They might ruin it."

* * *

**Sea side of X Island..**

"Akashichi is late. Should we go after him?" Kise drew circles on sand.

"Do you even know which direction he went to?" Midorima is changing his left hand bandage.

Kise shook his head.

"Then don't. Just wait here until he got back."

"Pffft... Don't tell me he's lost! I can't imagine the mighty Akashi-sama lost in the woods. pffft.." Aomine snickered. (ಥwಥ)

"Then, you should throw away your absurd imagination, Daiki. I will never get lost." said their ex-captain dangerously.

"A.. Akashi!" Aomine tensed up. It's been a really long time since he was in this situation.

"Took you long enough. What did you investigate about?" Midorima tied up the bandage.

Akashi sighed. He would have to decide Aomine's punishment later. For the time beeing there is something more important to tell. Very important.

"Minna, I need your attention." The six of them sit in circle. Making themselves comfortable. After they settle down, Akashi began. "There's something I need to tell you beforehand. It's related to this Island. I know something about it."

* * *

**At Sabi-Island rescue team room...**

"Please Batera-san! We can't just sit here and do nothing. Our friends are out there somewhere. Please, let us join the search party!" Riko bowed to Batera and the rescue team captain.

"I understand, Aida-san. But it's too risky for inexperience boys. We don't want another victim now, do we?" the captain explained.

"Yes, But..."

Before Riko can retort more excuses, Nebuya slammed the door wide open..

"Please excuse us." Eiji Shirogane went in. Followed by the others. Including Kaijo, Too, Yonsen and Shuutoku's coaches.

"Hey, didn't I say not to let them know?" Riko whispered to Hyuga.

"It's okay. Everything is under control." He smiled. Riko looked confused.

The Rakuzan coach as the representative spoke their minds out.

"Please let the boys join the rescue team." Shirogane said with serious expression. That caught Riko off guard.

"As I said to this young la... " Riko sent a demonic glare. _*coughed_ "Seirin high coach, we can't let inexperience boys join in."

"Some of the boys had join marine squat rescue training before. Can those boys participate?"

"Well, if they had it before, I guess I can permit that."

"Very well." Shirogane nodded.

All the boys screamed in joy. Finally they can do something about their missing teammates.

"All right. Those who had trained before, please come forward." the captain commanded.

Nine boys from six different schools stepped forward.

From Seirin: Kagami and Teppei.

From Yonsen : Himuro and Fukui.

From Too : Wakamatsu.

From Shutoku : Otsubo.

From Kaijo : Kasamatsu and Kobori.

From Rakuzan : Nebuya.

"I'll have an individual short interview which will determine your participation. First volunteer please follow me."

* * *

_A/N : I'd like to say something regarding updates for this story. Since, I'll be doing a training program tomorrow. And it's in Malaysia, which is aboard. This will affect the updates schedule. I think I can update this story every three or four days. The latest is six. But not more than a week (It's a promise! If there's no wifi problem in my dorm later). I'm sorry for the inconvenience._ *bows deeply

Moving on...~

I'd like to thank these readers :

Airi The SoGa, BrokenWings2602, Wings of Galileo, WinterRaineeDay91, kittycat2654, nhwaun1, Vanilla1115, sereneskydragonslayer, luchiaseiren, Aliyss, Myadorabletetsuya, Yuna Seijuurou, razska'spromise, MaxzieNite3397, KaitoRaphael, Mikjaggz18, kakyo55, Nozomi Rizuki 1414, Dradragon, and aibeloved (Guest)

for the giving reviews, marking my story as favorites or follows...

and also to the other readers out there...

Till the next update everyone..! (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


	5. Day 3 (part 2) : Mystery Behind X Island

Good day readers! Thank you so much for keeping up with my new update schedule...

I'd like to reply for some reviews..

**Vanilla1115** : Well, it was stated in KnB characters bible, Kagami future job would be a fireman. So, I decided to bend it a little.. hope you like it! ≧◡≦

**Aliyss**: Makasih bgt yaa.. ! ◠▽◠

**WinterRaineeDay91** : I'm wordering it myself! LOL! Well, I need idiot-funny character in this story. So, I gave it to him. Thanks for the review! ◠◡◠

**sereneskydragonslayer** : it does really suck! And for the other matter, it's a secret! *wink

**Female Itachi: **Thank you so much for your review! please stay tuned! *bows deeply and hope you have a great day as well..

**Myadorabletetsuya:** LOL! gpp kok :D but, I've to be honest.. the wifi here is super duper slow.. I've to wait for 30 seconds to open this fanfic T.T anyway thanks for the review!

Happy reading and enjoy..~

* * *

Day 3 (Part 2) : Mystery Behind X Island

"What do you mean, Akashichi?"

"Just as I said. I know something about this island." his heteromatic eyes are seen as serious as ever.

They tensed up. The five of them knew that looked. And it doesn't mean anything good.

"Since all of you have no clue about this, I should start from the beginning...

Years ago, there was corporation formed by Japanese-American association. Named Artificial Technology Development Corporation. It was a corporation specialized in creating advance technology. Making it looked very real so that people can't notice that it was man made. However, this corporation was kept from public. Only few selected people knew this corporation exist.

A few years after it was founded, all of their projects were approved and marked as a success. So, they planned another big project. But it was beyond their reached..."

* * *

**20**** years ago...****  
****Artificial Techonology Development Corp.**

"How is it, professor?"

"Mr. Curtz." an old man greeted. "The experiment number 014bx is showing a great progress. We managed to grow the grass from this artificial soil. And now, we're growing it in a large quantity. But..."

"That's a great news, professor! This time, we'll introduce something beyond anyone expectation. Something that one believe it's possible." the man is his 50s gave a triumph smile. "It was worth our fund money, time and efforts! I can imagine what we'll gain from this!"

"Mr. Curtz, there is also something else you need to know." the professor looked very worried.

"What's with the serious face, professor? We need to celebrate! There will be a big feast today! We'll open the wine cellar and..."

"Mr. Curtz! I... I think, we should stop this project..."

"What? What do you mean by that?" The happy looks was gone.

"Mr. Curtz, I know we succeed. But... there is a problem we can never solve. The island we try to create, it always moves from its original position. Yesterday, it moved 3.6 centimeters and today it's increasing to 5 centimeters! This 5 centimeters might sound unimportant. But It keeps increasing every single day. In the next two or three years, the gap will be much bigger. The magnetic force we created can't hold it steady enough. We tried everything we can but... We can't solve this. I'm sorry..." the professor stood up. He walked out of his office.

"Wait. Wait professor! You can't just leave this project! No! Not after _all_ we sacrificed for this!" he protested. But the other man ignored his superior. He walked pass him. "Wait, Professor! Professor Yasuda! Come back here!"

* * *

"That project was rejected and it was their last one. The loss was too big. The funders left. Without any fund money, the corporation was dismissed. No one knows the island whereabouts _until now_."

They tried to digest that information. And how it has anything to do with them now. The first ones to realize would be the thinkers of the group.

"Akashi-kun, is that island... _Is the island _where we stay at the moment?"

"I'm afraid it is..."

"How can you be so sure?" Kuroko looked very serious.

"Just now, I found a water filtration pump hidden under a rock. That's where the small stream comes from. Other than that, I found these..." He gave them a piece of paper he found. It was drope near the pump. Intentionally or unintentionally. There were charts and numbers printed on it. Which the other five boys couldn't understand it.

"and all the strange things we found. All of them matched with the story I heard. It convinced me even more. This is really _the lost artificial island_."

_A/N : Akashi's grandfather was one of the funders. So, the issue has been passed down to all Akashis._

"This... This is bad! I... What are we going to do now?!" Midorima dropped the paper. Looked like he's about to faint. He wasn't impressed by the fact they just found the lost island. In fact, none of those three were impressed.

"Calm down, Shintaro. We'll figure something out." Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

While the thinkers of the group were in deep thought, the other three were very excited.

"Cool! We just found one of the world biggest mysteries! Will I get money as reward?" Aomine was over excited. Thinking of all the money he will get then spend it on porn magazines. [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ιοο̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]

_A/N : =.='_

"That's right! Are we gonna be famous? No, I'm already famous! This will make me even more famous! Oh no! What am I gonna do?" said a super gleeful Kise.

_*munch _"Does it mean I will get more snacks?"

Midorima can't take it anymore. He snapped at those comments.

"You guys! Do you know how _serious_ our situation is?!" Midorima emphasized.

"Yes! We'll be famous right?" Kise said smiling widely.

His glasses made an animated crack sound. Kuroko and Akashi sighed heavily. Those guys were hopeless. They really can't get a single clue.

As the current leader, Akashi took this chance to explain in a much simpler way.

"Let me put it this way. There is a ship without fuel. It has no communication device."

Aomine and Kise nodded. Murasakibara kept chewing.

"The headquarter lost communication signal of the ship. So, they decided to look for it. However, they don't know the exact location. Meanwhile, the ship always moves around aimlessly. Even the crew can't predict where they're heading to. So, the question is, how the headquarter is gonna find the ship?"

"It's easy. They'll take ages! Or they will never find it!" Aomine stated proudly. Like he will get a million dollar from it.

"Just like looking for a needle in a haystack'' Kise chirped.

"Mm... _*munch_ Maybe the ship will turn to Mary Celeste~"

"Mary? How can the ship turned into a woman?" He looked dumbfounded at Murasakibara's answer.

"It isn't a woman's name, Aomine-kun. That's a name of a ghost ship."

"Because it's missing. Just like Mary Celeste~" _*munch_

Akashi coughed. "Anyway, what you guys said, it's happening to us." Akashi closed his eyes. Calming himself down. Explaining it that way, made him even more aware of how bad their situation is.

The three of them digesting all of their conversation. After they got the meaning, Kise and Aomine gaped like a fish. Murasakibara stopped chewing his food. No one speak a word for a few seconds..

"Isn't it great? We will we be the Mary Celeste~" He looked excited like a child.

They stared at him in disbelief. _ Is that what you cared about?! _

"Murasakibara / Murasakibarachi / Atsushi/ Murasakibara-kun (please) Don't jinx us!"

* * *

**At Sabi-Island head building...**

"All right! After the interview, I've decided that all nine volunteers are decent enough to join the search party." the captain declared.

The mentioned boys sighed in relieved. The interview made them nervous. But they managed to answered every basic questions. The others cheered in joy.

"Wow! I never expect Bakagami to pass it. Great job!" Riko winked. Teppei ruffled his hair. Izuki gave thumbs up.

"Enough with the 'Bakagami' thing!" He slapped that annoying hand away.

"Actually, Taiga and I had the training in America during our summer holiday. Did you guys know? He got the highest score among all 178 participants." Himuro said. Looking very proud at his brother. Then he was called by Masako Araki because Yosen will have a short meeting.

"No way!" Seirin team yelled at the same time.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagami yelled back.

"So... there's something you're good at besides cooking." Hyuga noted. The others nodded. Looking impressed.

"Hhh... If only he's also good at studying." Koganei sighed. Mitobe nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I heard that!"

Riko coughed. "Anyway, we're counting on you guys! Please find Kuroko-kun and the others. Get them back safe and sound."

"Of course! Leave it to us!" Teppei smiled. Kagami grinned.

* * *

_A/N : for readers who have no idea about Mary Celeste, just try to google it. The story is very interesting!_ ≧◡≦

I'd like to thank WinterRaineeDay91, Vanilla1115, Aliyss, Ayazanekokeke, Female Itachi, Myadorabletetsuya, Riddikuluss, sereneskydragonslayer, AoiAkumaNeko, Akashi Seika, denisefebryan, XxDarkCrimson97xX for the reviews, marking this tory as follows or favorites! Thank you very much!

And also thank you for the other readers out there!

Till the next update! ┏(^o^)┛


	6. Day 4 (part 1) : The Planning

Good day readers! I'm sorry for the late update coz I had a big wifi problem here. It was really slow and tbh, I didn't have much free time either (The training program is draining lots time and energy). I'm so sorry for breaking the promise *Bow deeply many times..

Moving on to the reviews..

**Aliyss** : Thank you so much for the review! :D

**WinterRaineeDay91 **: LOL! I tried to put some of the foolish-funny side and the logic side together. Hope you like it! :D

**sereneskydragonslayer** : It'll be a surprise later on! ;D

**Vanilla1115** : Thank you!

**aibeloved** : Well, that's what rich people do. :D

**ririnto** : LOL! I agreed. But you might find more on the next chaps! thanks for the review though! :D

* * *

Day 4 (Part 1) : The Planning

**Artificial Island, Morning time...**

They just finished breakfast..

"According to my calculation, until today, we've explored almost all of this island."

The other five agreed. They got better chances yesterday. The storm was charging in late afternoon. Right after they collected food for dinner.

"So, let's make this clear. What things do we find until today?"

"Honey rainbow flower sap!" Kise chirped. It's one of the giant's favorite. Kise showed it to him. Before he can warn him not to eat it, the giant plugged one flower. Put his wide opened mouth in front of it and swallowed the sticky sap. The other five went to panic mode. But few hours later, it was proven to be safe. Lucky for him... (or more like one lucky idiot), Murasakibara didn't have stomachache, fever, allergy, etc. Because of that, they started to consume the sap.

"Carrot marshmallow~" Murasakibara found it yesterday. Growing on trees trunk. The appearance might be like normal carrots. Orange colored with greens on top. It's very soft and yummy like marshmallow. While the greens tasted like cotton candy. The carrot marshmallow tasted in variants. Plain, chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. Since all of them are orange colored, they can't guess what flavor to eat.

"Green bean. Not that I like those. I still prefer red bean soup." those green bean is growing on high tree in the north side. Akashi found them. Bring them back to the cave. Kuroko boiled it in water. Kise added some flower sap. Then, it suddenly became Midorima's favorite. Though he doesn't want to admit it.

"Ha! You're lying! I caught you climbing those tree this morning!" Aomine exclaimed.

"No, I wasn't! I told you, I was doing morning exercise!"

"Midorimachi, who would choose climbing trees as morning exercise? You could join us jogging along side the beach." He reffered to Akashi, Murasakibara, Kuroko and himself. Akashi _ordered _Aomine to jogged in the woods because he wouldn't wake up.

"I... I just want to try something new! Jogging is too ordinary. Climbing trees will increase your grip and leg strength. As well as concentration." he was flustered.

"Really? Then, will you swim at the beach, squatting through the forest or... hike that mountain till you reach the peak? Well?" He pointed to a small mountain teasingly.

"Do you think we're camping here?! Of course I won't do that, you moron!" He glared at the smirking ganguro.

"Actually, that's a good idea. We should try those exercise in the afternoon. I've to admit, we're lucky at some point. The result might be better than our usual practice quota."

"WHAAAT?!" They starred in disbelief. Their ex-captain took it seriously.

"Our original purpose coming here is to train. Even though, we came to the wrong island, it doesn't count as an excuse. Any complaint?"

"No... Not at all..." they knew that tone. If they disobey him, he will triple or quadruple the training menu. They all made a mental note to kill Aomine later.

"Good. Now, back to the point. Besides food, what else do we find?"

"Murochin's bag~" He said happily because there are some snacks inside it. His favorites. Now, He's saving those snacks so it will last a couple of days.

Well, it's actually not only Himuro's bag but other bags too. There were some bags found as well. Like Midorima's. It had quite useful stuffs inside. Bandage, band aid, some medicines, towel, a couple of clothes, some toiletries, and blanket (?).

Then they also found Teppei's, Okumura's, Sakurai's, Wakamatsu's and Satsuki's cosmetic bag (?). Luckily, those bags also had some clothes and other supplies. Which helped these six people a lot. At least they a few spare clothes. Murasakibara was very lucky to use Okumura's large size. Midorima, Kise and Aomine could fit in Teppei's, Hirumo's and Wakamatsu's. Although Himuro's clothes is a bit tight for Kise. But he didn't have much choice ( coz he's not fast enough to snatch other clothes). Besides those four, Akashi and Kuroko had to wear the smallest size they found. Sakurai's clothes. Akashi could fit in perfectly. As for Kuroko, it's a bit bigger than his size. But still good.

"Surfboard!A big thanks to Kurokochi!" Kise shone with happiness when Kuroko found it. It's not a pricey one but it's enough to stop his whines.

This morning weather was good. He immediately do surfing again. Showing off his surfing skill. Which others had to admit, it's almost the same level as professionals. Aomine was interested. He asked Kise to teach him which the blond accept happily.

"Um.. Compass key chain?" Kuroko sounded unsure. He found it hanging at his sempai's bag zipper. Although it has a tiny compass but it's only a key chain. He wasn't sure how accurate the compass is.

"A rubber boat. But it's useless." Aomine sighed. He was jumping up and down when he found it stuck in a bushes. He quickly checked it. The color faded away but still in good condition.

Then he brought it back. With pride. Showing it to Kise and Midorima. Kise's reaction was the same as Aomine. He jumped in joy. Midorima was impressed

The three of them was busy planning on how to sail in the open sea. What tobring. How to determine the route. And what will they do after they got back. They were all super excited. Until Kuroko had to ruin the moment..

"Aomine-kun, how are we gonna inflate it?"

That question was left hanging in the air. None of those three could answer it.

Akashi nodded. "And an almost fixed binoculars." he completed the conclusion.

When it's Murasakibara and his turn to fill water, He noticed something laying down the stream. Hidden by the rocks. He stepped in and took it out. It's a broken binocular. The lense was cracked. The turn was a stuck. It had to be replaced with something. But that was good. He could still fix it.

"What are you trying to imply, Akashi-kun?"

"Judging from the current state, it's time for us to do something."

"Great! You finally have a plan?" Asked Aomine excited. As much as he started to like this island, he also wanted to go back. No porn magazines available here made him nuts.

"Yes, Daiki."

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**At Sabi-Island..**

"Batera-sama, The reinforcement team has arrived." informed one of the butler.

"Very well. You're dismissed." Batera nodded to the captain. Asking him to come along to meet them.

The two of them got into an elevator. Pressing G button. It went down fast. In a few seconds, the elevator door opened.

From the elevator, they could see a bunch of people wearing formal uniforms. And there is a man there. Younger than him. Probably in his twenties. Wearing a black suite. Batera assumed him as Akashi corp delegate.

"Welcome to Sabi-Island. I'm the owner of this Island. My name is Batera Kuonji. And this man beside me is the captain of the rescue team." he informed them all.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I believed you've been informed about this. Akashi-sama sent his regards to you." the man who was in suite said it in a tone that made Batera gulped silently. "As you know, we're from Akashi corp. My name is Hayato Megure and this is the team." the sentence was referred to seven people behind him. They're carrying lots of stuffs.

"Megure-san, I don't mean to be rude but could we get into the problem now?"

"Of course. That was our main purpose. Please show us the way." He said professionally.

Batera leaded them to the rescue room. Telling them the past and current situation. Showing them all the latest technologies for predicting weather. The pinpoints map. Marked possible locations. Giving information of boats and ship they used. Etc. Megure has yet given any comment.

"This dawn, our team managed to find wreckage of the plane. It's in horrible condition. We found one body. And I believe, it's the pilot's. We sent another team to retrieve the body. Then, we started to search around the area. Started from the island where we found the plane wreckage. Then to this island." the captain point an x marked on the map. "We found some of the passengers' belongings. But other than that we found none." he looked disappointed.

"But since there was a storm heading to our way, we have to retreat. An hour ago, I just sent another team to search this island." he pointed on another island.

Batera was very nervous. Possibly more than just nervous. Cold sweat is forming. He could hear his own heart beat. It's beating like crazy. Giving him a chance to be a heart failure patient. Moreover, the young man didn't talk at all. Nor he changed his professional face. He didn't even flinch at the latest news. Even though, he kept this news secret from the high schoolers. Including Seirin's coach. He doesn't want any rampage here. But it's still an obligation to tell the news to the coaches. Asking them not to tell anyone.

"All right. May I give suggestion?" the man finally talk. The captain nodded.

"There's nothing we can do about the weather. But.. we can pick more accurate islands." That made the captain raised an eyebrow.

"The Akashi corp has the newest simulation technology. We brought it here." Megure pointed at a big black bag. One of the man unzipped the bag. Took it out and set it up. "Although it's not yet tested. And we can't guarantee its accuracy to 100%, but it's worth to try."

* * *

"Are you _really_ sure we can do that?"

"Yes, Shintaro. I've observed the weather for the past few days."

"But Akashichi.., we're betting on our live here." Kise turned pale after listening to his ex-captain's crazy plan. Same goes for Aomine. His excitement had evaporated.

"My emperor eyes never lie. It has never failed me... except once." he corrected his statement.

"Lets do it._* munch_ It sounds fun~"

Midorima, Kise and Aomine looked at Murasakibara as if he is the weirdest alien from another planet.

"If we don't take this chance, we might never be found." Akashi explained his reason. "And I have to be back by Wednesday. I have an important student council meeting. I can't effort to miss it." he heave a sigh.

Midorima, Kise and Aomine turned to look at Akashi this time. With a more horrified expression. _Is that stupid meeting more important than our lives?_

"Yes. I'm the president of student council. So, it's important for me." He answered their unspoken question. Making the three gaped.

Midorima coughed. "Either way, we only have two options. Stay here until we die. Or we go with Akashi's plan. Well, I'm not planning to stay here until I die. So, I agree with Akashi." He couldn't bear life without listening to Oha-asa advice and his lucky items.

"Ermm.. but the second option is kinda.. scary for me." Kise admitted.

"I'm in." That came from the pale tanned boy. Kise raised an eyebrow. "I just get a feeling this might work. And I trust my instinct."

"Me too, Akachin~"

"Okay then. I'm in! I don't wanna get left behind alone!" Kise exclaimed while sobbing animatedly.

Since the five of them are agreed. Then it's up to the last person. The one who hasn't spoken a single word yet.

"And you, Tetsuya?"

"I... I'm not sure." He looked at the sand. Avoiding eye contacts.

"You can do it, Kurokochi!"

"Where are your usual optimism gone to?" Midorima commented.

"It's okay, Tetsu! We're on this together. And... I trust you. We have faith in you."

Kuroko widen his eyes. He hasn't heard that coming out of Aomine's mouth in years. Not in his third year in Teiko. Nor after their high school life started. Nor after their first and second game in high school. Nor after the Winter Cup.

After hearing that, he looked up. Looking at those expressions that he longed for. The faces he saw in games when he just became Teiko's sixth phantom player. Each faces that said I'll be counting on you. And he replied with the same expression as the past.

"Well, looks like you've made your decision. We'll be counting on you, Tetsuya."

* * *

End of this chap...

A/N : Sorry for the lame title. I can't figure out something better.

I'd like to thank Aliyss, WinterRaineeDay91, tsubameyukari99, purpleinkpen, Evan Akira-kun, Midnight Gold, Mist455, Random Reader - Yume, kgy9417, animanga33, ririnto, MirrowLight, Chite, ghost0886, pinkprincesa13 , Dragonblaze66 for reviewing or marking this story as favorite or follow..

I'd like to thank the other readers out there too! Thank you so much for keeping up with the story! I'll try to update soon.. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience... T.T

Till the next update!


	7. Omake 1

Good day, readers! Thank you for keeping up with the story.. *bows deeply

Before we reach the peak of this story, How about we find out what these six people feel during their days in Sabi-Island... ≧◡≦

And before that, I'd like to reply the reviews...

**Myadorabletetsuya** : Thank you for the review! hope you like it! ≧ω≦

**sereneskydragonslayer** : Of course! It's about time they got off, isn't it? Thank you for the review! (=^.^=)

**Female Itachi** : Thank you so much! I want to make them reconcile with Kuroko somehow... Hope you have a great day too! ^◡^

**Aliyss** : It'll be a surprise! Thank you for the review! (≧◡≦)

**aibeloved (Guest)** : LOL! I wanna see it for real too! :D

Happy reading and Enjoy...!

* * *

******Day 4.5 : Omake 1**

Good morning everyone. This is Midorima Shintaro. Today, I'll be the main character. So, I'll share my _wild_ life here with you guys. From my point of view.

As you guys know, today is the fourth day since that pesky plane incident. I've been holding up _quite_ well till now without Oha-asa and my lucky items. Just_ a few_ unlucky events happened. Started with Murasakibara's crazy sleeping style. The sticky sap. Kise's fault. Aomine's idiocy in fishing. He pulled the fishing rot too hard and the fish came flying. Hit me on my face. Kuroko's weak presence. He appeared out of nowhere beside me. Made me stumbled on a rocky road. Then, I fell down. Well... more like rolled down the hill (please keep it a secret!)..

That's why I had lots of scratches here and there. There are few other similar accidents as well. But above all that, I'm lucky enough to stay alive_ till now_. Who knows what will happen next if I stay here with these people? _*sighed_... To be honest, I can't take it anymore. I'll kill Takao later. I'll make him suffered in hell!

* * *

I'm having a morning walk in the woods now. While thinking of many ways to torture Takao. Make him paddle the rickshaw for the rest of his life. Make him carry all of my stuffs to school everyday. Buying me my lucky items of the day. Buying me luxury lunch with high quality of red bean soup...

Oh! I just remembered. Speaking of beans, yesterday, Akashi found something good. The green beans. It was unusual green beans. It's round. The size is bigger than usual. It's same size as marbles. Either way, Akashi sensed no danger. They picked it and brought it back to the cave.

Akashi asked Kuroko to boil it since it's his best cooking method. Then, Akashi, Aomine and I grilled the fish we caught. Kise and Murasakibara are useless in cooking. Last time they cooked, they burned our fish. Made it tasted bitter. So, we decided not to let those two in charge of our meals. Had nothing to do, The two teamed up with Kuroko. I just hoped they won't do something stupid again.

Kuroko stir the beans. Poked one of them. Blowed it. He put one in his mouth. Chewed it slowly. Then he twitched. Hmm... I guess that tasted awful.

"What's wrong Kurochin~?"

"This has no taste at all. Too plain." He frowned.

"What? Let me try." Kise took the bean. Chewed it for a second. Then, he also frowned. "You're right. It tasted like... _* chew chew_ beans?" He's unsure how to put it.

"Of course it is. We're cooking green beans, Kise-kun." Kuroko said with his blank face.

"What should we do? We can't just throw it away. But it's too tasteless to eat." He's scratching the back of his head.

"This will do~" The giant poured strange thick liquid from a water bottle. He stirred the beans.

"What did you put in there, Murasakibarachi?!"

"Hmm? Just some sweets. This will make it taste better~"

"What?! This is our meal! Don't poison it!" Kise shouted. He seemed to have more common sense than the big giant.

"Murasakibara-kun, is that the sap from rainbow flower?" Kuroko starred at the transparent water bottle.

"Yes~" He put one bean in his mouth.

"WAAAH! Murasakibarachi! Don't swallow it!" Kise went to panic mode.

"Hmm? _* chew _ Why? It tasted good. Try it again, Kurochin~"

"Wait, Kurokochi!" But Kuroko ignored him. He tasted it again. This time he doesn't frown. He smiled a little.

"Good job, Murasakibara-kun. This tasted better."

"Really? Let me have a taste." The loud idiot tasted it. His eyes shone. "You're a genius, Murasakibarachi! This is awsome!" Then he turned to us. "Hey, guys! This bean is very tasty! Come and try this out!"

The ganguro ears perked up. He turned to Akashi. Asking permission in silence. Akashi nodded cos he also wanted to know how his discovery turned out. This leave me no choice but to look after our grilled fish. Well, I have no interest in those beans. My favorite will always be red bean soup. Nothing else.

"This is great! Finally, we can have some dessert."

"Well done, Atsushi."

They all seemed happy because of that bean. What's so special about it? It's just normal beans. I don't understand them.

"Come here, Midorimachi! Taste these beans."

"No. I only eat red bean soup. I don't eat other beans."

"Eh? But these are great, you know?" He looked confused.

"I'm not interested." I decided to ignore them. Focusing at the grilled fish.

"Here, have a taste, Midochin~"

"I told you, I'm not..." Without finishing my sentence yet, this purple giant put a bean in my mouth. It would be rude to spit it. So, I have no choice but to swallow it. Forcefully. I intend to chew it one more time before swallowing it. Then, my tongue caught something good. Something awesome. This beans are...amazing! This taste great! I must find them when we get back! ( Not that I'll say that out loud.)

* * *

Thinking about those beans made my feet automatically walk here. Right now, I'm standing in front of those green bean trees. Those are quite high. Trees without any branch. Just like coconut trees.

I starred at them for awhile. But in the inside, I'm debating with myself. Leave or climb? Leave or climb? Leave or climb? Leave or climb? Leave or climb? Arrrrgh! If I keep it any longer, I might turned crazy. If the other 'me' part wanted to eat it, Fine! I'll climb!

I turned to the right and left. Checking if one of those five is here. But, there should be no one. Four of them are jogging at the beach and Aomine's asleep. Coast is clear! Let's start climbing..

That was my first time climbing a tree. I found it very hard to do. I slipped a couple of times to the ground. Then, I have to start from the ground again. So frustrating! But I'm not giving up!

After a couple of times, I finally made it to the top. I stretched my arm to pick those beans. Grab a full grasp. Then put them in my pants pocket. I did it carefully. I don't want to fall to the ground again.

My mission almost ran smoothly if it wasn't because of Aomine. Saying something which embarra... _*cough_ startled me.

"What are you doing up there, Midorima? Are you picking those beans? I thought you hate them."

That stupid ganguro managed to make me fall again. With a louder thump sound. Luckily, I didn't get broken bones or sprain. But my back hurts...

* * *

_*sighed_ No matter what happens, I still need my lucky item and Oha-asa advice after all. I need it even more if I hang around with these people. They kept giving me misfortune... I wonder if I can hold on till the end. They better find us A.S.A.P So, I could vent all my misfortune here to Takao. He should suffered just like what I've been going through. Because I'm a humble man, I'll juat make it triple. Please excuse me for now.. I've to make a tight schedule of Takao's living hell..

* * *

End of Midorima's naration...

_A/N : I decided to make omake regarding few untold events. Just to make it more detailed and fun. Hope you guys like it..._

I'd like to thank pantera121, Jay Hill, akagirl13, Itaneko-chan, Shadowrider246, Myadorabletetsuya, sereneskydragonslayer, Female Itachi, Aliyss, Latios963, joyce09, Booklover2526, Derius's Riddler, skywright, .Nardo, XxXYumeXxX , EmiAlfen21 , tokiarika-chan and aibeloved (Guest) for the review, marking this story as follow or favorites.. Thank you very much!

till the next update, nanodayo.. (ு८ு)


	8. Omake 2

******Day 4.5 : Omake 2**

Good day readers! Merry christmas and happy new year 2014 to you all! * bow deeply..

Thank you for still reading this story! (can't express it with words)..

Though I still have to work on Christmas and New Year, I try to update this story as present to you all.. hope you will like this chap! *alert.. this is a non-edit chap, so please bear the errors...

And before we move on to the story, I'd like to reply the reviews..

**Myadorabletetsuya **: Yup! I agree with you! He has his cute-unique side! Thank you so much for the review!

**Aliyss** : Thank you! I try to update as soon as possible!

* * *

Good morning everyone! This is your favorite Kise Ryota! First of all, Merry Christmas and Happy new year to all of you, my lovely readers! Today, I tell you my sad-happy life here with the GoM members.. ^◡^

You guys must know how the incident started. How we survived from that plane crash. And how we ended up in this island right?

So, I'll skip those part.. Hmm... let's see.. where to start _*Scratching head_

_*light bulb_.. Okay, how about this one?

* * *

Yesterday, which is the third day, I was on my limit of patience for eating seafood! We have it for five times in a row. Fish, Prawns, shells and crabs. That's all the menus about. Whether it is grilled or boiled. Those tasted the same in my mouth. I really can't take it anymore...! (╥ω╥)

"Noooo.. At this rate, we'll turn into mermaids before we got off this island!" I screamed out loud to release my frustation. It's better than turning into a crazy man, right?

"You idiot! How can we turned into mermaids?! They don't exist!" The ganguro swallowed a grilled king prawn. The prawn he got with his hand made spear.

How can he has normal appetite in this kind of situation? The four of us already got into the _decreased appetite_ stage since yesterday's dinner.

Talking about yesterday's dinner, I noticed Akashichi tried his best to maintain his normal meal portion. As well as our portion. Especially, Kurokochi. We all know that Kurokochi originally doesn't have a big appetite. And it's actually less than normal boys of our age. Like in our Teiko days, Akashichi ordered Kurokochi to finish his dinner. And as usual, Kurokochi argued.

"This is too much for me, Akashi-kun. I can't finish it."

"What are you talking about? This is the same as your normal portion."

"But I'm not that hungry."

"After those activities? Basic practice, exploring the island and collecting food?" Akashichi raised an eyebrow. Kurokochi stayed silent. "You need some nourishment, Tetsuya. Finish it."

That was an order from Akashichi. Not a request. After that, Kurokochi didn't argue. He finished his meal. Then, we had a little conversation with bonfire. As usual, Kurokochi didn't talk much. He stayed quiet all the time. But I noticed something. He looked kind of nauseated. But it's probably just my imagination.

Then, in the middle of the night, I was awaken by someone's faint vomiting sound. I rose up and saw two missing figures. Akashichi and Kurokochi. That aroused my suspicion. So, I went out to see them.

As, I went out with no light at all, I followed my sense of hearing. It was hard. I felt like I just turned into a blind person. I don't understand how can blind people find their way.

After a few minutes of bumping and nearly tripping over something, Finally, I saw two silhouettes. One is bending down. Patting someone's back. One is squatting down.

"I'm sorry... Akashi-kun."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have forced you to finish it. Are you okay?" The squatting figure nodded.

So, my suspicion was right! Kurokochi was sick by that time. I decided to go near them. ~('o')/

"Kurokochi, are you all right?" The two of them looked at my directions. As I stepped out of the tress, they could see me better.

"Ryota? What are you doing out here?"

"I heard Kurokochi. Is he okay now?"

"I'm fine now, Kise-kun. I'm sorry I woke you up." he bowed down lightly. Geez, how can he still acted polite in his situation?

"Let's get you back. You need to drink some water and medicine." Akashichi helped him up.

After we got back to the cave, I woke Midorimachi up. He was grumpy at first. But after I told him what happen, He quickly got his bag. Unzipped. Rampaging his stuffs. And gave Kurokochi a stomach medicine.

"Drink this. It'll help you feel better." He handed a white small tablet to Kurokochi. He mumbled a faint thank you and drank it. Then, Akashichi helped him lay down.

"Let me know, If you're still feeling sick tomorrow morning. I'll give you more medicine." Kurokochi nodded.

Fortunately, the next day, Kurokochi isn't feeling sick anymore. (≧◡≦)

* * *

After that, there comes the part where Akashichi told us what he knows about this island. I was feeling excited. Not just me. Aominechi and Murasakibarachi were the same as me.

"Cool! We just found one of the world biggest mysteries! Will I get money as reward?" I bet he's calculating how many porn magazines he could buy. Just wait till Momoichi heard this. She probably would burn your house to ashes. (;¬◡¬)

Well, I don't care much about it. Discovering something legendary means fame. And it's related to me...

"That's right! Are we gonna be famous? No! I'm already famous. This will make me even more famous! What am I gonna do?" I was super excited. I could see stars in my eyes. That's the same as Murasakibarachi.

_*munch _"Does it mean I will get more snacks?"

But somehow the three of them didn't make a fuss out of it. They were in their own world. Thinking about something.

Then, Akashichi explained it to the three of us. And I got what he meant. That's what made the three of them kept quiet that time.

* * *

After the long afternoon, Midorimachi and I decided to go back to the cave. Two hours almost up. We've collected all things we found. Posibble safe food and possible useful stuffs.

We were the last one arriving at the cave. The four of them were showing what they found. Most of them not useful. I was about to join them when I notice a big white board leaning to the cave entrance.

"What? Is this a surfing board?" I said out loud. Observing it. No major damage found at all. It's still okay.

"Yes, Kise-kun. I found it floating by the sea side."

"Great! Can I borrow this, Kurokochi?" (^,^) All of them looked at me.

"Sure." Kurokochi answered my request. Looking confused.

"Thank you so much! You saved me from boredom!" m(≧◡≦)m

"What are you gonna do with it, Kise? You're not gonna use it as a boat, are you?" asked Aominechi looking confused. Well, all of them.

I didn't get it myself. What's wrong with them? Have they snapped and lost their minds? ٩(×̯×)۶

"Of course not! How can I use it as a boat? I wanna go surfing."

"Surfing? Do you even know how to surf?" Midorimachi asked. Looking unsure.

"Yes. I learn how to surf when I had a sport beach photo session. They said I was great and a fast learner!" I beamed. Well, I just need to observe surfers then I can copy it.

"What? You're kidding right? I tried to learn it for months. Then, I gave up."

I was feeling confused. It was easy for me to do it. I only need to observe once. ๏̯͡๏

"Really? Okay, I'll show you now."

"Do the surfing later, Ryota. There will be a storm heading this way."

That's the cue. I'll have to postpone it. (─_─ )

* * *

Two hours later, the sky was clear. We can enjoy the big sun. It was a beautiful scenery.

While the five of them sat by the sea side. Watching me. I dragged the surfing board to the sea. Settling myself on it and paddling with my hands. When a big waves came, I took position. Readying myself to hit that wave. And... It was amazing! \ ≧◡≦ /

The wave made a tunnel and I was inside! Surfing all the way. Putting one of my hands against the water-tunnel-wall. Feeling it through my fingers. I hit a few more waves after that.

Do the surfing lifted my worry a bit. I felt refreshed! Aominechi even asked me to teach him. LOL! Well, I don't see anything wrong. So, I agreed...

* * *

Besides trying to have fun, we also have to think a way to get out of here. We can't just rely on the rescue team now. We have to do something as well. I just hope this will end soon. I missed my family. I missed my city life. I missed my photo shoots. I missed my fans. The big sun reminded me of basketball. I missed Kobori-sempai, Hayakawa-sempai, Moriyama-sempai, Coach Takeuchi... I missed Kasamatsu-sempai! I MISSED KAIJO BASKETBALL TEAM...! ͼ(ݓ_ݓ)ͽ

I hope they are all doing well without me! I missed you guys so muuuuch...! \(ToT)/

* * *

End of Kise's naration...

I'd like to thank ResyaAfhirsa00018, Myadorabletetsuya, Eleoopy, Aliyss, yoaifanatic, imaowsome for the follows, favorites alert and also for the reviews..

till the next update-ssu...(っ◕◡◕)っ~ εїз


	9. Omake 3

Hi there dear readers! I'd like to update a few days ago but it seemed that there is something wrong with the website which prevented me to manage my own story... But it is working fine today! :D

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews... *bow deeply

I'd like to reply them now...

**starblue17** : Thank you so much for the thumbs! I'll try to stick as similar as their characters!

**Sheen-chan (Guest)** : Thank you so much for the suggestion! I'll try to fit it into the story!

**ResyaAfhirsa00018** : Ups... sorry if I failed your expectation.*bows deeply.. But, I have to admit that Kise's part was the quickest chap I had ever written. It was done in 22 minutes.. other reason was, I feel bad for not updating according to what I promised.. so sorry..

**Aliyss** : Thank you so much! Though I did it as fast as I can, I still enjoyed writing it!

**Guest :** Thank you so much for reading this story Guest-sama!

And let's move on to the story... enjoy and Happy reading!

* * *

**Omake 3 : Murasakibara Atsushi**

Hmm.. _*munch_ Aiyaa~ it's my turn now? *lick fingers.

Mmm... Mornin' readers. It's Atsushi here..~

Erhm.. I dunno what to say. But if I don't say something, the author will take all my snacks away.. So mean..~

Erm.. Let me think of something..

10 minutes..

25 minutes..

45 minutes..

1 hour later..

_*Author gave a snatchin-snack-pose sign.._

'kay.. I'll start..~

* * *

The second day, I think? When Akachin and I got back to the cave.. We found them in a mess.. Except for Kurochin. Midochin had a scary face. Minechin was checking his teeth on a mirror. He frowned. Kisechin was crying. Kurochin was helping Kisechin. Getting rid of leaves from his hair.. Aiyaa~ poor Kisechin..

But, when a wind blew.. I smell something sweet.. I haven't smell it for a long time... And it's coming from Kisechin direction..

"Something smell sweet? Is it you kisechin?"

then kisechin nodded. Making my poor stomach grumble..

"I wanna eat Kisechin~" I said whatever my stomach said.. And do whatever my body wanted to do..

"Gyaa! Stop it murasakibarachi!"

Kisechin ran outside. And my feet wanted to follow him. So I did.. Don't blame my poor stomach, kay~?

Kisechin ran really fast. I guess he copied Minechin's running style while he entered the zone..

But now, it's not only Minechin who can enter the zone. Me too.. Can enter the zone..

I tried to enter the zone.. But, Hmm.. It's not working? I guess I forgot how to enter it..~  
I better ask Murochin when I get back..

For the time being, I have to use my long legs to catch up.. Aiyaaa.. It's so tiring..~  
Kisechin was already far ahead.. I wanna give up.. Don't wanna waste more energy... and snacks..~

Then I heard a splash sound.. I ran ahead and looked over it.. That turned out to be Kisechin. Washing his hair.. He asked for my help.. Of course I refused it..~

Then he promised me something..

"Please help me, Murasakibarachi! I promise to show you the rainbow flower. It produced this sweet honey smell."

My eyes lit up.. That's something my stomach wanted to hear~

"Okkie~ it's a promise.."

Then, I help him wash his hair. Ruffling it with my one of palm..

"Whoa! Slow down, Murasakibarachi!"

"He? Never knew your head is this small~?"

"So mean!" Kisechin was sobbing again.. He's such a cry baby..

"Don't cry, Kisechin. I won't share you my snacks though..~" I patted his back.

There is no way I'm gonna share my snacks.. It's almost ran out..

After Kisechin was all cleaned up, we felt the weather was changing. The wind was getting stronger. The cloud was all grey. Kisechin said we need to go back to the cave. To warn Akachin and the others

So we ran all the way to the cave again.._ *sighed_ What a waste of energy..

* * *

Then as promised, Kisechin showed me the rainbow flower.. It's so delicious..~

"This is the flower I'm talking about. I know it's pretty but don't try to pick... It..."

I already pick one. The honey look alike came spurting. I open my mouth in front of it. And yum...~ it's so yummy!

"Murasakibarachi! What are you doing?! Hurry up! Spit it out!" Kisechin was panicking. And I think his eyeballs were bored of this island. They wanted to escape from their original place.. Poor those eyeballs.. No snacks for them though..~

"Eh? Don't wanna..~"

"What?! You're gonna die, you know! Spit it out! Spit it out!"

Kisechin grabbed my face. Pushing my poor cheeks with his palms. Making my lips looked like a duck's beak. But I refused to spit it out though..

"Oh no! This is bad!" Kisechin looked so scary..~

He dragged me back to the cave. Probably copying my strength.. I tried to struggle, but Kisechin was too powerful. _*sighed_. I guess I can't use my special skills in daily life.. How inconvinience..~

Arriving at the cave, Kisechin blurted out everything to everyone.. They had the same face as Kisechin.. So scary..~ what date is it today? Is it a scary face day? Nyaa..~

"Kise! How can you be so stupid?!" Minechin looked so scary.. Like he wanted to kill Kisechin..

"I'm so sorry. It happened so fast. I just finished explaining it. But then Murasakibarachi had glupped it down. I'm sorry.." Kisechin sobbed.

"Murasakibara-kun, do you feel anything strange? Stomachache? Dizziness? Having a fever or something?" Kurochin looked even more serious than usual.. Scary..~

"Erm... No? I think.." I held my stomach. But stomach-chin didn't say he's in pain..~

"Hang on.. I only have.. stomachache medicine, fever medicine, cough medicine, headache medicine, vitamins... That's all I got! What do we do?" Midochin shrieked. Hee... Never knew Midochin could shriek..~

"Atsushi, tell me honestly.. How do you feel?" Akachin asked me. Looking worried.. Hmm... What's wrong with them? Did they eat something weird~?

"I'm fine, Akachin~"

Then Akachin sighed. Looked unsatisfied. He lectured me for being careless and irresponsible.. Uhm.. I didn't remember it clearly though.. ~

After that he asked me to get some rest.. He covered me with Midochin's blanket.. Hmm.. So warm..~

* * *

The next morning, I woke up. Feeling fine. Only stomach-chin was upset for not having enough snacks..

Be patient stomach-chin. I'll get you lots of snacks when we get back later..~

Then it's the time to explore again. Searching for something useful..

Akachin and I teamed up. We explored the North side. This time, we walked further. We found many things all the way..

Akachin was the one who decided what to take. From all the things we found, we took a few of them. Well.. Don't ask me for details.. I don't remember...~

After that, We kept walking ahead. We passed some blue-ish green bushes.. Rocky road.. A small and shallow tunnel.. Ugh, I had to bend down.. That made me tired. Sometimes, it's lucky to be Akachin.. Or Kurochin.. But I can't say it out loud.. Akachin gave me the scary look..~

When we got out of the tunnel, I noticed something familiar.. A white-purple bag was hanging between those tall but thin trees.

From a far, I had a feeling that those bag was Murochin's. I quicken my pace. Walked to the tree.. Squinting my slanted eyes.. Trying hard to recognize it..

I was right! That really was Murochin's bag!

"Akachin! Akachin! Look! That's Murochin's bag!" I said excitedly.

"Good job, Atsushi." he smiled.

"Can I go and take it?"

Akachin analyzed the tree. Probably using his emperor eyes.. I'm so jealous..~ Is it only me who can't use my special skills outside basketball? Not fair! I pouted..

"Go ahead. That tree is strong enough for you. But be very careful, Atsushi."

"Okiee..~"

When we got back to the cave again, we showed to each other what we found. I don't pay much attention. My mind was all thinking about Murochin's bag. And Akachin knew what I'm thinking. He let me open Murochin's bag..

So, I quickly unzipped it. And look what I found! All kinds of snacks inside it. All my favorites. I knew Murochin will bring some for me! He is the best...~

Then, there's a time where Akachin looked so serious.. He asked us to gather around coz he had something very important to say..  
I don't really get it..~ but it was something about the island..

After telling the story, Midochin and Kurochin looked very worried. And Akachin was the same.. I never saw that side of Akachin before..

But since Minechin and Kisechin looked all happy, I decided to join them..~

"Cool! We just found one of the world biggest mysteries! Will we get money as reward?"

"That's right! Are we gonna be famous? No! I'm already famous. This will make me even more famous! What am I gonna do?"

Hmm~? Did Kisechin said we're gonna be famous? Just like him? Then, does that include me too?If what Kisechin is true, then there will be more snacks waiting for me..~

But somehow, Midochin was mad at us.. Then Akachin told another story about a lost ship and question us how to find it..

"It's easy. They'll take ages! Or they will never find it!"

"Just like looking for a needle in a haystack''

Heee~? Isn't it a missing ship? Then it wouldn't be found right? Just like a story I read on a snack wrapper. Never knew that Akachin eat those snacks as well..~

"Mm... _*munch_ Maybe the ship will turn to Mary Celeste~"

"Mary? How can the ship turned into a woman?" Minechin didn't have a clue about it..~

"It isn't a woman's name, Aomine-kun. That's a name of a ghost ship."

Aiyaa..~ Kurochin knew it.. He ate those snack too?

Then Akachin told us that all the things we said just now.. Is all happening to us..  
I stopped chewing.. Thinking about it..

If that's what's happening, we'll be more than famous right? Meaning there will be more snacks waiting for me as a congratulation gift.. You heard that, stomach-chin?

"Isn't it great? We will be the Mary Celeste~"

But then, suddenly all of them shouted at me.. At the same time.. with their scary faces.. looking ever scarier than before..

"Murasakibara / Murasakibarachi / Atsushi/ Murasakibara-kun (please) Don't jinx us!"

* * *

_*sighed_.. I'm getting confused.. Will I ever get more snacks? If so, I wish I could get back as soon as possible.. And also I wanna thank Murochin for keeping my favorite snacks in his bag..~ He's the best!

Probably better than Akachin! _*whisper_..  
I'll share Murochin my carrot marsmallow later..~

* * *

"That's all author-chin.. Can I get some snacks?"

_*give dozens of maibo snack.._

"Yey.. I get so many snacks! *munch munch Thank you author-chin.."

The author nodded. Then Murasakibara turned to leave.. In a hurry.. Before he could make it off the stage..

_*the author coughed.. Signaling something._.

''Ah, right.. _*munch munch_ Thank you readers... Till the next update.. Ja..~" _*running off the stage.._

* * *

_*coughed.._ Dear readers, please excuse Murasakibara's childish attitude.. =.='

Anyway I'd like to thank Cianolla, Sylrenvia, Anime-epic , Shofs990 , starblue17, Sheen-chan (Guest), ResyaAfhirsa00018 , Aliyss , Yagami Miyuki, KnB fan, Mona Mella , ynnabanana25 , xXxC.H.O.C.O.S.P.O.C. , chiyami and guest for marking this story as follow or favorite and also for the reviews!

And also to the other readers out there...

Thank you so much guys!

Till the next update!


	10. Omake 4

Good day readers! Thank you for still reading this story!

As always, I'd like to reply the reviews..

**ynnabanana25 (Guest)** : Thank you so much for reading this story though you are still at school! Good luck with your studies!

**Aliyss** : LOL! thank you so much!

**ResyaAfhirsa00018** : So sorry if I made it long. But please bear with it till all the main characters are in the omake. (just skip few chaps a head if you want). Thank you so much for the review!

**Maverick no Knight :** You're so lucky that your english liteature class used some novels or other fiction books as class material. I wasn't as lucky as you though *feeling jealous.. btw, I'm glad that you like this story! And I'm also hoping that there will be some Kurobas questions pop up in exams. There will be a big chance for us to ace the exam! anyway, thank you for the review!

And now let's enjoy this chap! Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

**Omake 4 : Aomine Daiki**

Aomine : * yawn "Huh? It's my turn now?" *rubbing his watery eyes and scratching his head.

Author nodded.

Aomine : "Hey, I'm still sleepy. Why not ask Tetsu or Akashi?"

Author : "I'll save Akashi and Kuroko's story for the last. Now it's your turn sleepy head!"

Aomine : "Huh?! But I don't have anything to tell!" *scary face

Author : "Do I have to ask Momoi to burn your bedroom? That includes your porn magazines."

Aomine : "What?! Please don't do that. I just bought the limited edition!" *panic face...

Author : "Then, carry on.."

_*Tch..._ "This is Aomine Daiki. Since the stupid author ordered me to say something..." _*Author gave a death glare_. "Er... anyway, here it goes.."

* * *

After that stupid plane crash which nearly killed us, now the six of us are separated from the others. We found the nearest island in front of us. Then we decided to head there. Under Akashi's order..

"Let's swim there before the wave bring us somewhere."

That Oha-asa freak and the loud idiot are good swimmers. They swim a head of me. Pretty fast. Then there is the lazy giant.. I guess he knows how to swim.. but he's lazily laying on the water. Munching something while paddling with his wide arms.

Then, I turned back to see the last two. Akashi and Tetsu. I know Akashi is capable of _anything_. I guess, he will have no problem at all.. But, I remembered something about Tetsu..

* * *

**Flashback, Teiko days second year..**

After school...

"Guys, look! I've five more tickets to the new opened swimming pool! You guys wanna come along?" Kise showed five blue tickets. With something writen on it. I couldn't read it coz the writting is weird. I guess that's how weird people gets weird stuff.

But... wait! Did he just said the new opened swimming pool? Then, that must be...

"New opened swimming pool? You mean the Tokyo Water Park?!" I asked. Hoping it was true. I heard it's the biggest swimming pool I Japan. They have many variant of deep pools, slides, beach mode and other water games.

"You're right, Aominechi!"

"I'm in!" _Great! I'll see many girls in their bikinis!_

"Hmm~ swimming pool? Will they sell snacks too?" asked the purple giant. _Is there nothing else in his mind except for snacks?!_

"Of course they will sell many of them. I heard they will sell Maibo limited edition! Pineapple flavour. You can only find it there!"

"I'll come~"

_What?! Because of snacks?!_

"How about you, Midorimachi?"

"I don't have time for something like that."

_Ha!I knew it. That Oha-asa freak will refuse._

"But I heard they will sell Oha-asa merchandise there."

"I guess, I'll have to come. I can't miss anything about Oha-asa. Not that I want to swim though.." He looked away while adjusting his glasses.

_What?! is he a tsundere or something?!_

"Great! So, that made the six of us!"

"Akashi agreed to come along?" Midorima seemed surprised. Well, who wouldn't?

"Yup! But Akashichi is invited by the owner. He's an acquaintance of Akashichi's family."

"Huh? Then who got the last ticket?" I was confused. It's Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Tetsu and me.

"Momoichi! She agreed to come along!" he chirped.

_What?! That idiot blondie! Why did he invite Satsuki? Now, how can I have my paradise moment there?!_

"Idiot! We haven't heard Kuroko's answer yet."

"Eh? Sorry, I forgot about it. Ne, how about you, Kurokochi?" He turned to the guy beside me.

"Um.. Thank you for inviting me but I have to refuse that offer.." He bowed politely.

"Eh? But why?" the idiot started to whine.

"I... have something to do." He looked uneasy.

"But we haven't decide when to go. How about we follow your schedule, ne? ne?" Kise kept pestering him. He looked petrified for a moment. It seemed only me who noticed it.

"Don't tell me you can't swim."

"Eh~? Kurochin can't swim?"

"It's all right! This time it's my turn to be your mentor, Kurokochi!"

* * *

But in the end, we gave up teaching him. He was drawn as soon as we let his hands go. Just like heavy rocks.

I looked back worriedly. I saw, Akashi was behind Tetsu. He paddled normally. While Tetsu had a problem. He tried to paddle like normal, but the wave was taking him back. Never going forward.

So, I decided to swim back to their place. Helping Akashi to pull Tetsu. I don't understand about the paddle thing. I know he's the lightest of us all. So, he should be able to at least _float_, right? I guess he's just weird. In a way...

After many things happened, Akashi told us something about this Island. I thought I was gonna be a millionaire..

"Cool! We just found one of the world biggest mysteries! Will we get money as reward?"

"That's right! Are we gonna be famous? No! I'm already famous. This will make me even more famous! What am I gonna do?" The loud idiot was excited about getting more famous._ What a big idiot! Does fame earn you money?_

_*munch _"Does it mean I will get more snacks?" He happily asked. _What snacks again?!_

Then Midorima snapped on us. Akshi told us in a simpler way. After I understand what truly happen, I guess we really were idiots.

After the shocking truth, Testu and I began our food collecting session. We didn't find much new, so we decided to go back to the cave earlier.

Suddenly, I got an urged to use toilet. Since we didn't have any toilet, we have to use the nearest tree for that. And there were many trees along side the beach area.

"I'll be at the beach area. Please go there as soon as you're finish." He pointed at the beach behind the trees.

After I finished my business, I went to the beach. The wave was quite high. And you guys know what? Tetsu was missing! I know he was _almost_ invisible but... this wasn't the right time! We know he was a hopeless swimmer. And that made me very worried!

"Tetsu! Where are you?! Answer me!" I yelled really loud. But the wave was even louder. Literally made me even more panic. And his teal blue hair wasn't helping if he really was in the sea.

"TETSU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I ran to the sea. Soaking my pants.

"TETSU!" I turned to every direction. But I could nothing. Then, a few minutes later, I heard a faint voice.

"Aomine-kun! I'm here."

I immediately turn my head. Searching for the voice. First, I thought it was just my imagination. Hoping that Tetsu will answer me. But I can't just let that go. So, once again I turn ,y head in every single direction...

There, I found Tetsu beside a big rock. Standing with a soaked pants and a big white board. A boar which is way bigge than his size.. looks like... a surfing board? But that's not what I'm supposed to be mad about..

"Damn it, Tetsu! You scared me to death! I thought you're drawn or something! Didn't Akashi tell you not to step into the beach alone?" I pointed at the evidence.

"I'm sorry. I just went by the shoreline. These were soaked by the wave. And I got this." He showed the plain dull surfing board.

I don't remember much what happen after that.. but Kise showed us his surfing skill. I have to admit, we were surprised. All of us. Including Akashi. His surfing skill was great! Like those professionals.. I know how hard it is to surf. I tried to learn it for months but I never succeed.

"Kise, Teach me those moves!" I asked him excitedly. _Who wouldn't want to get a mentor for free?_

"Sure, Aominechi!"

Then, Kise taught me from the basic. I learned so much from him. Have to admit, he's also a good mentor. Half an hour later, I mastered the basic move. Not really cool but at least I last quite long without falling down!

Not bad... Getting lost in this Island made me learned how to surf. But still, I missed my magazines very much. Honestly, I bought a couple of those in my bag. But since it was missing or burned with the plane.. I've to say good bye to them... gotta buy the same series as those. I hope uncle still keep some at the shop..

* * *

Aomine : "There! You happy now?"

Author : "Sure, Aomine... By the way, did you hear that Momoi?" _*smirk_

Aomine : "Huh?" He turns around.. "What?! Satsuki?! Since when?!"

Momoi : "Yes, Author-san. Loud and clear.." _*smiling evily and cracking her finger bones.._

Author : "Better run for your life! Good luck!" _*waving to Aomine who dashes off in lightning speed.._

* * *

End of Aomine's POV...

I'd like to thank nex2213, Shyee, xxXanimefreak101Xxx, TammyCandy, Everlasting Snow Princess, Kyklia, ynnabanana25 (Guest), Aliyss, DemFeels, ResyaAfhirsa00018, Ryugamine, ChientzNimea2Wind, renechanneko, AokazuSei and alice.i19 for marking this story as follow, favorites and the reviews! thank you so much guys! And also to the other readers out there! Thank you so much!

And a special thanks to Maverick no Knight for giving such a long review! *bows deeply..

Till the next update..


End file.
